No Matter What
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Lost scene from the episode Philadelphia. No matter what happens, Elliot and Olivia will always have each other to lean on. Forever. This story is marked as complete, but I could do more. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: No Matter What**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (duh!)**

**Rating: Strong T/R for smut and a little drama**

**Disclaimer: I asked Dick Wolfe if I could use them for my own personal pleasure, but he scoffed at me! How rude!**

**Setting: Current **

**Spoilers: Lost scene from the hot episode **_**Philadelphia.**_

**Summary: No matter what happens, Elliot and Olivia will always have each other to lean on. Forever.**

**Author's note: This idea has been playing in my head for a long while, ever since the episode came on. I have several more one shots in the works and I just wanted to put this out for you. Oh, yeah, this is not a prequel to **_**Florida. **_**This story stands on its own, with a surprise twist at the end.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Not even for one second.

Elliot Stabler gave Olivia Benson a small smile. Not his famous shit eating grin, but a genuine small smile. For the last several days, he had become more closer to her and vice versa. And they needed each other's comfort, especially with the events that unraveled concerning Olivia's brother Simon and the fact that they both could lose their jobs.

However, she had to know if she had a sibling. While Elliot was working on a case concerning a baby, a kinship analysis test came up, which caught her attention. So, when she illegally ran her DNA through it and found out that she had a brother, that's when all hell broke loose.

Still, Elliot couldn't let the woman he loved go down alone. And Olivia couldn't let the man of her dreams take the fall for her actions. This was her doing and he didn't have to get involved. And she didn't know why she ended up crying when they were sitting in the car during a stakeout.

Furthermore, it didn't help matters when he placed a comforting hand on her neck, either. He had to have known she was turned on from the comforting gesture. All she was doing was venting her frustration.

Which leads to now. Cragen sent them home because he had about enough of them damaging the case they were working on. He didn't know why he decided to go to her apartment, but he did go and he didn't regret a damn thing.

They were sitting on her sofa, looking over the items Simon sent so Olivia could 'get to know him' more. Yeah, right.

"Elliot, I meant what I said. I don't want you to go down with me on what I did. You had nothing to do with me and Simon," she said, breaking the silence.

"And, like I said before, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I just don't wanna see you get hurt. And, in case you're forgotten, I'm your partner. I'm always gonna have your back," he said in a matter of fact tone.

She stared at him. "El, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, Liv. Always have, always will. And I know the last few days has been hard on you; knowing that you have a brother and knowing that he could be a rapist like your father really threw you through a loop. My arms are open wide. Don't hesitate to come in. Don't push me away."

"El, please, don't do this. I know you're just trying to help and I appreciate it so much, but..."

"Damn it, Liv! I love you! I wanna help you! Don't give me that 'I-can-handle-it' bullshit because even you need help sometimes! Hell, I need help sometimes, too. Don't push me away, okay? We can get through this together. I'm always gonna be there for you when you need me. I love you."

"Oh, El. I love you, too," she said honestly as she went into his awaiting arms. He kissed her forehead gently and brushed her bangs away from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart. Don't worry. We'll get through this," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. His sparkling blue eyes bored into hers. He always knew what to say just to make her feel better.

Suddenly, she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. He was shocked she did such a thing, but he wasn't about to stop her anytime soon. Within seconds, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. Straddling his lap, she rocked her hips against his, causing him to moan. She could feel his erection bulging in his jeans.

"Liv, I love you," he moaned. His hand caressed all over her body; gripping her ass with his bare hands. She moaned in his mouth and kissed him more deeply.

"I love you, Elliot. Make love to me," she declared boldly.

Elliot scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and brought her inside, his lips sucking on her neck with force. Olivia threw her head back and moaned loudly when he laid her down in the middle of the mattress.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia," he murmured before he stretched out next to her on the bed. Their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies and they just needed to feel each other without any restrictions.

"I love you, too, Elliot," she replied as soft tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, now why are you crying again?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. Everything's just so messed up," she admitted, sniffing.

"And I told you before: we'll get through this together, no matter what life throws at us. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'm always gonna be here for you. Everything's gonna be okay."

She didn't say another word. She leaned over and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulled her on top of him. Feeling his member teasing between her thighs, Olivia knew she couldn't wait to have him. Bracing herself with her hands on his massive chest, she slid down on him inch by inch. Elliot threw his head back and groaned as he filled her with everything he had.

Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she felt him go in and out of her. She threw her head back and screamed out his name when she felt his hands caressing her breasts; his fingers tweaking her nipples gently. Before long, he flipped her over on her back and pounded deeper and deeper inside of her.

Olivia dug her fingers in his back and mumbled incoherently as she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. Elliot could feel his release coming strong. Their lovemaking was so fierce that they could've broke something.

When it was all said and done, they reached their attended goal at the same time. She collapsed on his chest and breathed heavily, every muscle in her body sore from the wonderful lovemaking she endured. He wrapped his arms around her sweat-drenched body and planted a searing kiss on her forehead.

"That...was...amazing," she said, catching her breath.

"You're telling me, baby," he said softly. She snuggled close to his side and laid her head on his chest.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked a moment later.

"I'm going to see Simon. I'm gonna give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Please, it would help me out greatly. I don't wanna do this alone," she said softly.

"You're not. You have me, Liv. I love you," he declared as he kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, too," she replied, smiling at him.

They knew they weren't perfect. They knew they were gonna have problems as time passes. And they knew they couldn't tell anyone about their secret marriage right now. But, as she glanced at the wedding band on her finger, she realized that no matter what happened, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson will stand together. No matter what.

**Honestly, I don't know if I should continue. I have so many ideas in my head, it's ridiculous. But, I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**


End file.
